


Homura Gives The D

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Anal, Breeding, Clonecest, F/F, Futa, Multi, Oral, Post-Rebellion Story, time-stop sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: There are benefits to being the devil in charge of reality. Like having a big cock and a plentiful supply of cute girls to use it on.





	Homura Gives The D

Mami was easy on the eyes. Especially when she was wearing a wet, short bathrobe that clung to every curve. Homura smiled hungrily as she looked the blonde over. Her tits were practically spilling out of the top, and Homura was sure she saw a nipple a few times when Mami turned or bowed.  
  
For that matter, if Homura was behind Mami when she bowed, the devil was sure she would get to see Mami’s pussy. It was a _very_ short robe. And the water that was making it stick so tightly to Mami’s body had also made it almost transparent. Homura approved quite highly of it.  
  
Yes, it had certainly been a good idea for Homura to make Mami a worker at this soapland. And, funnily enough, she was the only worker there, though no one, including her, thought that was at all odd. Instead, she spent her time fawning over and soaping up all kinds of men. Handsome men, ugly men, old men, young men, they all came to the baths, and Mami took _special_ care of them all.  
  
But right now, Homura was interested in a private session with the stacked girl. The semi-real attendants Homura had staffed the soapland with were taking care of other customers, while Homura settled down into the private room that hadn’t been there yesterday, and wouldn’t be there tomorrow.  
  
Mami set her bucket full of lotions and soaps and such down and smiled at Homura. She gave every impression of being genuinely glad to see Homura as her fingers tugged at the knot (barely) keeping her robe closed.  
  
“Welcome to the Candleoro Baths, Akemi-san. What would you like to do today?”  
  
Homura smiled, a self-satisfied, lizard like grin creeping across her face. There were all sorts of things she wanted to do to Mami. That ass and those tits would be enough to keep her entertained for hours all by themselves. When the rest of Mami was added in, well, Homura knew she could have fun for days with Mami, enjoying the blonde whore in every single way possible. But she had a full schedule today, so…  
  
“I have some stiffness here,” she said, waving at her bare crotch and her hard cock. “Would you mind taking care of it for me?”  
  
“Of course not,” Mami said breathily. “We pride ourselves on our intensive massages.”  
  
She undid the belt on her robe, letting it slowly, _slowly_ slide off her lush body. Homura leered, watching Mami reveal herself. The robe hadn’t hidden much, but it was still a delight to see Mami’s naked body. Her crotch was shaved bare, a clear sign of her wantoness. Homura was too, but that was different.  
  
The blonde was pouring a bottle of lotion on and in between her tits, making them shiny and slippery. Smiling at Homura she kneeled in between the devil’s legs, looking up with an expression that was asking for a facefuck.  
  
“Honored customer, would you like to choose which bathing method to start with?”  
  
It was a tough question. There was far more of Mami to thoroughly enjoy than Homura had time for, and she looked so appetizing all around. Finally, she made her decision.  
  
“Let’s start with your udders, Mami-chan.”  
  
“Of course! Just remember, penetration _is_ against the rules of this establishment,” Mami said brightly, seeming to enjoy the degrading language.  
  
She scooted closer to Homura, who helpfully spread her legs open. Mami cupped her breasts and lifted them up, sliding Homura’s dick in between them. Homura sighed in satisfaction, enjoying the feeling of Mami’s smooth, warm flesh being wrapped around her member.  
  
Mami started bobbing up and down, smiling as her large boobs slid up and down Homura’s shaft. Homura leaned back against the wall, enjoying herself. She couldn’t decide if she should close her eyes, and imagine Mami in all kinds of fun (for Homura) situations, or keep them open and see the reality bobbing up and down beneath her.  
  
Homura decided to keep looking, watching Mami give her by far the best titjob she had ever received. Homura wondered how many times a day Mami did this. And if any of the dicks she took could even begin to compare to what Homura had given herself. She doubted it. A normal human would have trouble getting enough blood to it to keep it up. As for what Homura had done to her balls, well, Mami was in for quite the gooey surprise whenever she got Homura to cum.  
  
Mami was skilled enough that happened fairly soon. As Mami did her best to transfer the lotion from her tits to every centimeter of Homura’s dick, Homura felt a swelling in the base of her cock. She hissed between her teeth, thrusting forward a bit, so the tip of her cock poked out from between Mami’s boobs.  
  
Homura groaned as she came. Her cum spurted out from her dick, shooting up in a fountain before landing on Mami’s breasts. Mami kept on going, sliding up and down, even as her breasts were covered with Homura’s thick sticky cum.  
  
One of the improvements Homura had given herself was that her dick didn’t go soft after cumming, not if she didn’t want it to. Instead, it stayed just as hard and thick as ever, sandwiched between Mami’s boobs. Momentarily, at least.  
  
Mami drew back, smiling at Homura. Her fingers traced an idle pattern on her breasts, spreading the cum and lotion around.  
  
“What a… _interesting_ problem. I see that I’ll have to put a lot of work in to massage the stiffness out. I may even have to use some advanced techniques. Is that all right with you, honored customer?”  
  
Homura smiled and nodded. That was quite alright with her. She wondered if no ‘penetration’ extended to blowjobs, and, if it didn’t, how long Mami could hold Homura’s dick in her throat. She leaned back, willing to wait and see what trick Mami was going to do next.  
  
Mami stood up and turned around. Picking up the lotion, she poured some more into her hands, before she slapped her rear. She started rubbing her butt, slathering the lotion all over her ass. She even leaned forward a bit, pushing her rear out to better emphasize it. Homura kept her hands at her sides, even though her cock was hard and aching. After all, why should she masturbate when a horny blonde whore was about to give her everything she could need in just a few seconds?  
  
Homura had put Mami here as a joke. But the veteran magical girl had thrown herself into not-quite prostitution with all the energy she had once shown fighting Witches. Her body oozed pure sexuality, and her actions backed up every promise her body made. The only part of her body she wasn’t using to rub against Homura’s soaped-up dick were her ears. _Everything_ else, from her lips to both sets of cheeks to her hands to her tits to her feet to her thighs was used to drive Homura to higher and higher heights of pleasure.  
  
Homura was forced to wonder just how many men Mami saw in a day to let her build up such a high level of skill. Perhaps she should check back here more often. Homura didn’t much care for the opposite sex sexually, but the idea of Mami taking care of cock after cock, whoring herself out all day long, was an appealing one.  
  
For now, Homura focused on what Mami was doing to her. She had pumped enough cum onto Mami’s body that the cum and the lotion had swirled together into one. The sticky liquid covered Mami, not obscuring but heightening her beauty.  
  
And there was cum over most of her body. Her long, lightly toned limbs had white lines up and down them. Her long ringlets of hair were filled with cum from when she had wrapped her curls around Homura’s throbbing shaft. Her boobs and ass especially were covered with cum. Mami had kept on using them to pleasure Homura, encircling the devil’s cock with hot, soft flesh and bouncing up and down until Homura came once again. And of course, the insides of her thighs were a white, gooey mess from where Mami had rubbed back and forth, letting Homura feel the heat and wetness of her pussy. Her face was mostly untouched, sadly. Blowjobs did count as penetration, and Homura hadn’t gotten to find out what Mami’s throat felt like, wrapped around her huge cock. There were just a few strands of cum from handjobs aimed at her face and the occasional rubbing of her upper set of cheeks.  
  
The smell of Homura’s seed filled the air of the small, steamy room. It seemed to be affecting Mami. Her noticeable nipples were stiff points, and the cum on her inner thighs was starting to be washed away by the arousal flowing out of her pussy. Homura smiled as she watched Mami shift awkwardly, rubbing her thighs together before focusing.  
  
“Akemi-san, for being such a… _good_ customer,” she glanced at Homura’s cock, “I’m willing to offer you the bathhouse’s _special_ service. Are you interested?” Her voice was low and seductive, something that would make anybody want her.  
  
“Of course,” Homura said, her voice a little breathless. Even the embodiment of selfishness and evil was getting worn out by how relentlessly wanton Mami was. She wasn’t sure how many more rounds she had left in her.  
  
“I’m so glad. It’s so rare that I get a customer who deserves this kind of treatment.”  
  
Mami rose to her feet and sat down in Homura’s lap. Homura automatically wrapped her arms around the blonde, running her hands over the warm, slick skin. Mami felt nice underneath her, and she looked even better up close.  
  
Mami inched closer, until her body was pressed tightly against Homura’s. Homura did her best not to notice how small her breasts were compared to Mami’s. That was pretty easy, really, given the warm, scented skin pressed against her.  
  
Against _all_ of her. Homura could feel Mami’s pussy pressing against her cock. Lengthwise, not up and down, sadly. There wasn’t going to be any penetration like this. It still felt amazing, Mami’s hot, wet pussy rubbing against Homura’s dick. Homura even thought she could feel a firm, small button at the front that would have been Mami’s clit.  
  
Homura wasn’t sure how many more orgasms she had left in her, so she did her best to make this one last. She gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to cum from the stimulation. And it wasn’t just what she felt rubbing against her dick. There was also the slutty blonde in front of her, with her sexy face and hot body. And there were the sounds she was making. Not many words, but pants and gasps as Mami masturbated herself on Homura’s dick.  
  
Homura hadn’t really been paying attention to Mami’s arousal, and she was starting to regret it. How many orgasms had Mami given herself while she had taken care of Homura? From her red cheeks, Homura thought the answer was more than one.  
  
Mami didn’t give any warning. One second she was sliding back and forth, rubbing her pussy against Homura’s dick. The next, she had lifted herself up and sunk down, impaling herself on Homura’s cock. They both groaned. Mami felt so good wrapped around Homura. Even better than her tits or ass had been. The warmth, the tightness was unbelievable. Homura couldn’t believe how good Mami’s cunt was.  
  
Homura’s hands sank into Mami’s fat butt, squeezing her as the blonde started to ride the dick inside her. She was moaning as she rose up and down, pounding herself down onto the large dick filling her. Homura was enjoying herself just as much. She could feel the raw-edged lust inside her building as she fucked Mami. This next (and last) orgasm was going to be a big one.  
  
It seemed that Mami was building up for a big orgasm too. Her eyes were closed as she rode Homura, her hands clutching Homura’s shoulders like a drowning woman clutching a life preserver. And she was wet beyond belief, covering Homura’s dick in her arousal.  
  
Homura gasped as she came, emptying her balls into Mami’s pussy. Mami shrieked, feeling her core get flooded with hot semen. She squeezed down around Homura, her wet walls contracting around the rod inside her.  
  
For both of them it felt like the orgasm went on forever. A perfect, unending moment of bliss as the blonde took jet after jet of potent semen inside her. Some of it trickled out, running along Homura’s dick and dropping to the floor.  
  
Finally, Homura stopped cumming. She left her cock inside Mami, enjoying the warmth of it. Mami took the initiative, slowly, carefully swinging herself off of Homura and sitting down next to her. Semen poured out from between her spread legs as she threw her head back, panting. She looked every inch like the well-fucked slut she was. There wasn’t a hint of the refined lady she liked to play at. Just a needy whore who had gotten what she deserved. Homura congratulated herself on a job well done.  
  
Homura was sure she had impregnated Mami. After all, her semen was thick and virile, and Mami was _always_ fertile. She supposed Mami really hadn’t been fucking other customers here. If she had, her belly would have already been swollen with the baby of whatever man had bought her body for a while.  
  
Homura stood up. She patted Mami on the head, fingers running against her golden curls. Mami’s head lolled to the side as she slide a finger in between her legs. She started masturbating, coating her fingers in Homura’s cum.  
  
“I shall definitely patronize you again,” Homura said, smirking. Mami made a grunt that might have been acknowledgment, and might have been because she had slid a second finger into her pussy.  
  
Turning around, Homura left the small room. She was covered with lotion and sweat, and needed to get clean. Though it might be difficult to find one here at the bathhouse, she wanted to get clean.  
  
Homura certainly had fun tormenting Sayaka. And Sayaka would have enjoyed tormenting her in turn, if she was in control of reality and Homura was her helpless victim. Of course, it was possible that they could have made up with Homura would ever stop tormenting Sayaka.  
  
But it was just too much fun to stop. Even when Homura wasn’t actually playing with Sayaka, there was still a warm glow inside, knowing that she could at any moment. That wherever Sayaka was, Homura could stop time and have some fun with.  
  
Pinching a nipple, slapping her ass, undressing her and taking her underwear, there were all kinds of games Homura could play with Sayaka. And Sayaka’s body, at least, appreciated it even if her mind didn’t. She could get so wet when Homura shoved a finger or two inside her pussy.  
  
It was, admittedly, odd that Sayaka’s mind would be frozen along with time, but her body wasn’t. Homura didn’t care too much about it though, mostly just enjoying the chance to enjoy Sayaka’s body without the downside of having to deal with Sayaka’s mind (and voice). She was the devil, after all. This sort of thing was expected of her.  
  
Take right now, for instance. Sayaka had been talking with Hitomi, laughing over some joke. Now, she was frozen, a smile on her face and her arm pointed away from her as Homura rubbed her nipples and clit. A dozen or so strokes, and Homura had coaxed all three points nice and hard. And now it was time to readjust Sayaka’s clothing, step away, and let time resume its normal course.  
  
Homura smiled widely at Sayaka’s reaction. The blue-haired girl staggered to one side, and almost fell to her knees as the wave of arousal washed over her. Hitomi gasped in surprise, and tried to help her friend up. Sayaka, face red, waved her off, acting like she was fine. Homura could tell she wasn’t by the tremor that ran through her.  
  
Her smile only grew when Sayaka turned her head to briefly glare at her. Homura gave her most beatific smile possible in return. It changed to the more familiar, sinister smirk as soon as Sayaka looked away.  
  
Homura wasn’t terribly surprised when Sayaka stormed up to her an hour later. The red on her cheeks looked like a mixture of lust and anger. She thrust a finger at Homura, poking her in the chest.  
  
“Fuck you, fuck me.”  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Homura asked, an amused note in her voice.  
  
“You heard me. If you fuck me, will you stop with all this shit?” Now that she was closer, Homura could see that it was more arousal than wrath in Sayaka. “I know you’re the reason I’ve been getting so horny lately. So just do it for real, would you?”  
  
It was hardly the most elegant and refined invitation, but Homura was willing to be gracious and overlook Sayaka’s rudeness. She looked around, and saw that there were at least half a dozen people nearby. Perfect.  
  
“Very well. I accept.”  
  
A confused mix of emotions flashed across Sayaka’s face. Hesitation, disappointment, fear, longing and more. She mastered herself quickly enough and jerkily nodded.  
  
“Fine then. Do you want to do it at, uh-.”  
  
Homura cut her off, a quick, hard smirk passing over her features.  
  
“Right here is fine. Are you capable of undressing yourself, or do you need me to do it?”  
  
The most _delightful_ look appeared on Sayaka. She started spluttering, and waving her hands, her antics drawing the attention of the crowd. It was almost enough to make Homura laugh.  
  
With a theatrical snap of her fingers, Homura froze time. Sayaka settled into stillness with the shocked look still on her face. Conveniently, her hands were free of her body, giving Homura easy access. Homura stepped forward, her dick twitching to life as she contemplated what to do such an annoying girl.  
  
Homura thought the paladin of justice would look lovely taking the devil’s cock. But there was no reason to just give it to her. Homura was going to have some fun with her. Of course, there was fun with her, and fun _with_ her. Homura was aiming for the latter.  
  
Homura didn’t take a great deal of care in undressing Sayaka, not caring about the small tears she made stripping her. It was somewhat difficult to do, with Sayaka’s stiff limbs and unbending body, but soon enough Homura had her naked.  
  
Homura ran her gaze up and down. Sayaka was in an unpleasant between place, in regards to her development. She didn’t have the lush, mature body of Mami, but she was also too developed to have the innocent cuteness of Madoka (though no one, no matter what they looked like, was quite as cute as Madoka.) Oh, sure, Sayaka was a decent height, and had the biggest boobs of them all except for Mami, but her body just didn’t make the kinds of promises that Mami’s did. Homura would have to bring that up later, phrased in a suitably tactful way. Homura was good with tact.  
  
For now, it was time to enjoy Sayaka’s body. And Sayaka would enjoy it too, even if she didn’t know it. Homura ran a hand down Sayaka’s stomach, feeling the smooth, warm flesh. When she had been starting out, she had been surprised that people were still warm to the touch. She had half-expected them to be cool, fitting in with the draining colors and muffled sounds that happened. But she certainly wasn’t complaining. It would feel so much better with warm skin then cool meat.  
  
Homura started paying attention to Sayaka’s breasts. They weren’t nearly as impressive as the pair Homura had gotten to enjoy a few hours ago, but Homura wasn’t going to turn her nose up at them. She ran her hands, and occasionally her tongue over them. It didn’t take long at all to coax them hard points, and then Homura kept going anyway.  
  
She licked and pinched, nibbled and rubbed Sayaka’s breasts, feeling every centimeter of them and enjoying herself immensely. Sayaka was so much more enjoyable when she wasn’t constantly going on about Homura being the devil and how she was going to stop her and all the same old uselessness.  
  
Leaving Sayaka’s breasts for now, Homura knelt. She traced her tongue in a line down Sayaka’s stomach, ending at her crotch. There was a blue, inverted triangle of pubic hair that Homura slid around, before ending up at her pussy.  
  
Using her fingers, Homura explored it. It was tighter than Mami’s although still loose enough that it wouldn’t be a pain (literally or figuratively) to get Homura’s cock in there. Surprisingly, Sayaka’s clit was also bigger than Mami’s. Homura stroked it a few times, and smiled. That would be a fun little surprise for Sayaka when time started back up again.  
  
Along with a multitude of other fun surprises. Homura got started on the next one immediately. Twitching her feathery clothing aside, she pulled out her dick, already hard and ready. An exploratory finger told her that Sayaka wasn’t quite ready for her yet. Slowly pumping her hand up and down, Homura got to work on Sayaka.  
  
Using both her fingers and her tongue, Homura played with Sayaka’s pussy and clit. Sayaka’s arousal didn’t taste terribly good, but Homura kept on running her tongue along Sayaka’s parted folds, coaxing more and more honey out.  
  
Finally, she decided that Sayaka was ready. Stepping around Sayaka, Homura pressed her hand against the frozen girl’s back. She pushed Sayaka forward, and then moved her limbs around. When Sayaka was leaning over a desk, her legs spread, Homura was satisfied.  
  
Taking a step forward, Homura wondered which hole she should use. Which to use first, at least. She was planning to despoil Sayaka just as thoroughly as she had Mami, after all.  
  
Deciding to start on the ultimate objective, Homura entered Sayaka’s pussy. It was nice and tight, wrapping itself around Homura’s cock as she slowly, steadily drove her hips forward, filling Sayaka up. Homura paused, taking moment to appreciate just how good Sayaka’s pussy felt. A smile almost appeared on her face as she thought about how good Sayaka was going to find it too.  
  
Homura started going in and out, fucking Sayaka in hard pumps. With every thrust, she jolted Sayaka’s body forward, until the blue-haired girl fell forward onto the desk. She couldn’t have looked more like a slut if she had tried. Homura loved it.  
  
Homura enjoyed herself as she fucked Sayaka, but all good things had to come to an end eventually. Homura felt a knot of tension growing inside her, and picked up the pace, slamming into Sayaka. Finally, she came, painting Sayaka’s pussy white with cum.  
  
Homura slowed to a stop, gasping for breath. She slid her dick out of Sayaka, seeing a small trickle of white follow it. Not much, though. Most of her cum was staying inside Sayaka’s unprotected pussy, where it belonged.  
  
Drumming her fingers on Sayaka’s back, Homura thought things over. She ended up changing her mind. Sayaka’s ass and mouth could wait for later. Right now, she wanted some fun. Homura started dressing Sayaka back up, even going so far as to include her bra and panties. Then she stepped back and let time resume its normal flow.  
  
It was both amusing beyond words and fairly arousing to see Sayaka’s reactions when time resumed. Subjective hours of arousal crashed over her body in a single instant. It drove her straight to the floor, her legs no more able to support her than pillars of sand could support a colossus. Everyone in the room was looking at her, as she shrieked out something far removed from words. From her point, Homura could see a wet stain spreading across Sayaka’s panties. She wondered how many other people would see it as well.  
  
Homura stepped away as Sayaka’s overstimulated body sent another orgasm screaming through her. As fun as it would be to watch her try and explain what was happening to the gathering crowd, Homura had some planning to do. She was sure Sayaka would come to enjoy it, eventually.  
  
In the next few weeks, Sayaka’s life took a turn. She couldn’t decide if it was for the worst, or for the better. After all, what would you call sudden acts of arousal? She could be walking down the street, not thinking of anything more important than what was for lunch, and out of a clear blue sky, she could be almost crippled by arousal. It was like half a dozen orgasms would wash over her all at once.  
  
Sayaka _knew_ who was doing it to her, but she couldn’t bring herself to complain. Even when, nine times out of ten, those random spurts of arousal would come with a thick load of semen in her ass or down her throat. Or in her mouth. Sayaka had to, several times each week, swallow like a vacuum cleaner, just to ensure that no cum dribbled out of her mouth.  
  
And of course, there was bed time. Sayaka hadn’t woken up once in the past three weeks without waking up with arousal running down her thighs and a thick load of cum in her pussy. And it felt so good, she wasn’t able to work up the proper levels of outrage and indignation over it. It was hard, after all, to be angry when you were cumming your brains out.  
  
Sayaka was wondering, with a mix of dread and longing, when Homura would take the next step. And if Sayaka would have the strength to say no.  
*******  
It was funny, but Kyouko acted more like a whore in bed then an actual whore. Homura could compare her to Mami, and see a vast difference. Mami was a mistress of refined teasing and invitation. Kyouko, on the other hand wanted her face rubbed into how filthy and depraved she was. She seemed to think it wasn’t a proper sex session unless both she and her partner knew what a disgusting little slut she was.  
  
It was quite the fetish for the preacher’s daughter. Homura sometimes wondered if the two were connected, or if Kyouko would still have been a kinky bitch if her dad had been a plumber instead.  
  
Actually, it was more accurate to say that Kyouko was a set of kinky bitches. With Rosso Phantasma, Homura had three different Kyouko’s to choose from. Sadly, the cosplay outfits hadn’t arrived, so Homura couldn’t have Meguca Kyouko, Schoolgirl Kyouko and Casual Kyouko. Instead, she ‘just’ had to make do with three copies of Naked Kyouko.  
  
Homura wasn’t too upset over it.  
  
After all, three tight, slim redheads with dirty mouths and eager bodies would be a blessing for anyone. And Kyouko had a very eager set of bodies. Homura barely had to do more than run her hand along one clone’s side, and it seemed that they all got wet.  
  
The effect was heighted when they played with themselves, sometimes too much so. An incestual threesome was all well and good, but not when they concentrated on each other to such an extent that they forgot about Homura. She usually had to break up those mini-orgies by sliding her dick into one of the multitude of enjoyable holes available.  
  
That wasn’t a problem right now. Two of the clones had undressed Homura, while the third (Homura thought it was the original, but wasn’t sure) had aggressively flirted with her. With words, at least. It was funny, but, despite her fang, Kyouko had never once bitten down on Homura, not even when the devil covered with scratch and bite marks. Kyouko was, almost literally, all bark and no bite. And when Homura gave her the fox ears and tail she was considering, there would be no almost about it.  
  
It didn’t take long for two sets of hands to undress Homura. Soon she was left wearing no more than the Kyoukos. All three of the redheads had their eyes locked on the hard cock jutting out from her hips, and for a second Homura thought they were going to start fighting over who got it first. Instead, they came to a much more equitable arrangement.  
  
Right now, Homura was using all three of them. One Kyouko was riding her cock, bouncing up and down along the thick shaft. Another Kyouko was getting eaten out by Homura, her legs straddling the devil’s head. The two of them were making out, kissing so hungrily it was like they were trying to eat each other as they played with their bodies. The third Kyouko was attending to Homura’s balls, gently licking and sucking them, showing an inspiring level of devotion to the thick orbs.  
  
All four of them were enjoying themselves. None of them had their mouths free to properly give voice to what they were feeling, but the energy they all showed made up for it. Homura’s hands were white with tension as she gripped the thighs of the Kyouko she was eating out. And that Kyouko had another Kyouko in a firm grip, holding her still while the two of them kissed. All the while, the last Kyouko paid an almost slavish devotion to each of Homura’s balls.  
  
Homura supposed she was more skilled at oral sex than she would have guessed. What other explanation was there for how quickly the Kyouko straddling her face came? She groaned, throwing her head so far back that her hair brushed against the top of Homura’s head.  
  
Homura’s mouth was filled with the clone’s arousal, the slightly sticky, clear liquid splattering against her lower face. Then Kyouko sat down heavily, rubbing herself against Homura’s face, and smearing her honey against both of them.  
  
The Kyouko riding Homura’s dick seemed upset that her clone had gotten to cum before she did. Or so Homura guessed from the way she picked up the pace, raising herself up and then slamming herself back down on Homura’s dick. She was going up so far that she almost slid off of Homura’s cock. The clone licking Homura’s balls took advantage of the extra space to start running her tongue up and down Homura’s shaft whenever the Kyouko on top was at the apex of her ride.  
  
It felt extraordinarily good, and Homura couldn’t think of a reason she shouldn’t cum. So she did. She pulled Kyouko down, grinding her on Homura’s cock, and drawing a cry from the redhead. Any sounds Homura made were muffled by Kyouko’s pussy, which she was still using to grind against Homura’s chin.  
  
The balls that Kyouko had been attending to pumped vast amounts of cum into her pussy. Kyouko moaned in a sinfully sweet voice as she was filled to the brim with semen. She wavered on top of Homura, almost falling forward as her strength gave out. She was caught by the Kyouko riding Homura’s face, lithe limbs wrapping around her and keeping her in place.  
  
Homura tensed up, and then relaxed as she came inside Kyouko. She could feel her seed running along the outside of her dick, trapped between her shaft and Kyouko’s walls. It felt nice, and the thought that Kyouko, as a good quasi-Catholic girl, wasn’t using protection made it feel even better.  
  
It was hard to tell if Kyouko had remembered that. Her eyes were half-closed, and she was rubbing her stomach slowly. Homura could feel the grip of her wet, warm walls slowly relax around her cock. But as nice as it felt, there were still two other redheads in the room, and Homura wanted a crack at them all.  
  
“Kyouko? It’s time for another Kyouko.”  
  
Kyouko sighed, and looked up. She looked so happy Homura almost reconsidered, seeing the look of soft bliss on her face.  
  
“Don’t wanna. Just do me two more times. That would be the same right?”  
  
That drew two squawks of outrage from the remaining Kyouko’s. Even though, from a certain point of view, Kyouko was correct, her clones (or maybe one clone and the original, Homura wasn’t sure) wanted a nice hard fucking of their own. And Homura planned to oblige them. Seeing which way the wind was blowing, Kyouko sighed and nodded.  
  
Kyouko slowly, reluctantly, climbed off Homura. She sat to one side, legs spread, showing off the cum trickling out of her slit. Nobody paid her that much attention, though. The next Kyouko was already climbing on, running her hand along Homura’s stiff cock.  
  
Homura once more felt her hard cock get tightly squeezed by a warm, wet pussy. It felt just as good as last time. She was ready for Round Two, and then Round Three. And once the entire set of redheads had cum trickling out of their stretched pussies, Homura could see about answering a question that had been bugging her.  
  
Homura was also running an experiment on the side. Normally, the Rosso Phantasma clones would disappear in a flash of red mirrors within half an hour. But Homura was going to see what would happen if she impregnated all three of them. She was pretty sure they would persist, and would become permanent even after giving birth. Admittedly, most of her confidence was because, as the devil, aka the ruler of the world, she was feeding energy into the clones to keep them going. But there was still the question of if they would start drawing a power source Homura wasn’t force feeding them.  
  
And until the experiment was over, of course, Homura would have access to three identical hot girls. Three identical hot girls, all of them bearing her children. Three identical, hot girls who could cum from anal, so there was no reason to go softer on them just because they were pregnant.  
  
As fun as hate/time-stop sex with Sayaka was, Kyouko had a special place in Homura’s heart. Even above Mami’s full, soft body. Not ahead of Madoka, of course, but still a special part.  
  
*******  
For Madoka, Homura was always willing to go the extra length. That was why they were on a deserted tropical beach. There was no one else around for miles, just Madoka, Homura, the sand, the waves and the sun.  
  
Homura had done a bit more than just giving the two of them some privacy in a tropical paradise. She had also reached inside her one true love and done a bit of fiddling. Not much, since Madoka was already so well-developed in that regard. Just the slightest of changes to her.  
  
Madoka was as horny as a bitch in heat. And so little of it was thanks to Homura. Almost all of it was her. She was constantly tugging at her swimsuit, or glancing at Homura’s significantly more daring bikini. And most of her glances were at Homura’s crotch, eyeing the large bulge there.  
  
Homura caught her looking all the time. But Madoka usually didn’t catch Homura catching her looking. When she did, she invariably squeaked and looked away, her cheeks turning a bright red. And every time she looked away, she rubbed her legs together, and the wet spot at the bottom of her swimsuit got a bit larger. She was caught up in a desperate need, and Homura was almost ready to take pity on her.  
  
A certain kind of pity, at least. Less about giving Madoka a shoulder to cry on, and more a cock to suck on. The thought of getting to despoil her true love in such a kinky way made Homura excited. Very excited.  
  
Madoka giggled, a combination of nervousness and lust as Homura’s cock grew out of her bikini bottom. She couldn’t take her eyes off of it, and licked her lips as she stared. Well, with that sort of invitation, how could Homura refuse?  
  
“Madoka.” Homura rested her hands on Madoka’s shoulders. Madoka almost jumped out of her skin as her gaze whipped up to Homura’s face.  
  
“Yes! I-I mean, yes, Homura-chan?” Madoka tried, and failed, to regain her composure. It made her look utterly adorable.  
  
“You look a bit peakish. Would you like a snack?”  
  
Madoka’s eyes got very, very wide at that. A disbelieving smile appeared on her face, as she rapidly glanced between Homura’s face and her crotch. She slowly nodded. She tried to say something, but the words died stillborn.  
  
“Well then,” Homura said with a self-satisfied smile, “why don’t you have something to eat then.” She gently but firmly pushed down on Madoka’s shoulders, driving her to her knees in the warm surf.  
  
Madoka went willingly, sinking down in front of Homura. With trembling hands, she reached up to undo Homura’s bottom. A few tugs at the side laces, and Homura’s equipment was fully revealed. Madoka gasped as she saw it in its full glory. She had her face so close to Homura’s crotch that the dick slapped against her face as in was unveiled.  
  
Madoka didn’t flinch away. Instead, she reached and laid a small, dainty hand against the cock. Pressing it against her face, she started to rub against it, sliding Homura’s hot, hard shaft over her cheeks. She looked sinfully innocent, a light of joy in her eyes as she rubbed Homura’s musky dick all over her delicate face.  
  
“It’s wonderful, Homura,” Madoka whispered softly. Homura shivered, feeling the warm air of Madoka’s breath washing over her rod. “You don’t know how many nights I’ve had to touch myself, thinking of you and your… cock!” Madoka blurted the last word out. “I couldn’t go to sleep if I didn’t touch myself, imagining what you could do to me with it.”  
  
Madoka raised her eyes up from the cock to look at Homura. They were soft and begging, two perfect orbs. Homura swallowed, her throat feeling thick at the sight.  
  
“Please, Homura, can you give it to me? Can you make sure I don’t have to spend any more nights by myself, wondering what it’s like?”  
  
Homura stared down at Madoka in… Well, she was feeling a lot of emotions right now. Shock, and lust and desire and happiness were all rolled up into one big knot in the center of her chest. She didn’t _think_ she had made Madoka this lewd. Was it all her? Or was it-!  
  
Any further speculations were cut off as Madoka kissed Homura’s cock. The physical sensation was less than any of the blowjobs Homura had gotten, but the fact that it was coming from Madoka made it so much better than Mami’s skilled tongue or Kyouko’s enthusiastic triple team-up could ever be. Homura’s hands shot down to wrap themselves in Madoka’s hair, pale fingers winding around pink curls.  
  
Madoka giggled, and pressed another kiss against Homura’s rod. This time it was closer to the tip of Homura’s cock. Homura’s breath caught in her throat as Madoka rose to the top of her shaft, and opened her mouth wide.  
  
This time, it wasn’t a kiss. Madoka sank down on Homura’s cock, slowly taking inch after inch into her mouth. And she looked so happy while she did it. A look of pure, honest love for Homura, as the adorable, dainty girl deepthroated the devil.  
  
“Madoka…” Homura whispered. “How did you get so good?” She was afraid to raise her voice, that it would break the spell Madoka was weaving over her.  
  
Madoka giggled, her voice muffled by the cock in her throat and winked at Homura. That was all the answer she gave as she gave Homura the best oral sex the devil had ever had. Homura already knew nothing could compare to what her darling Madoka was doing right now.  
  
Homura couldn’t do anything but stand there as Madoka blew her. As the sun beat down on them and the surf washed around them, Madoka bobbed up and down the thick rod, worshipping Homura’s cock. It didn’t take long at all for Homura’s resistance to crumble.  
  
“Madoka! I’m, I’m cumming!” Homura tried to pull back, not wanting to soil Madoka’s pristine mouth with her seed.  
  
But Madoka wrapped her hands around the back of Homura’s thighs, keeping the devil buried inside her. Madoka pulled back just enough, bringing Homura’s cock head out of her throat and into her mouth. She ran her tongue along the cock, coaxing the tasty treat inside out. Homura couldn’t stop herself.  
  
Homura whispered sweet compliments to Madoka as she came, filling the goddess’s mouth with cum. The look of delight on Madoka’s face was marvelous to behold, and Homura wanted to treasure it forever as the pink-haired girl’s mouth was filled up with cum.  
  
Madoka only swallowed what she had to, keeping the rest inside her mouth. Even when Homura withdrew her still hard cock, she didn’t swallow, and just kept on looking up at Homura, smiling. Homura felt her legs go weak at the breathtakingly erotic yet romantic sight. She felt a new surge of love for Madoka wash over her.  
  
And lust. There was still a healthy amount of lust inside her too. The sight of Madoka in her cute, polka-dotted one-piece swimsuit, kneeling in the waves with a mouthful of cum, reached into Homura’s brain and hard-wired her arousal open.  
  
Reaching down, Homura picked Madoka up and took a few hasty, trembling steps up the beach. Madoka giggled, inadvertently swallowing most of the cum she had collected. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Homura’s neck.  
  
“Homura, you’re being so rough with me!” She didn’t sound upset. The opposite, really.  
  
Madoka pressed a kiss against Homura’s lips, letting the devil get a taste of her own seed. It was thick and salty, but Homura could see why the Kyouko’s had all wanted a taste. It still drove her to her knees, falling onto the hot sand.  
  
This, of course, ended with Madoka pressed underneath her. The pink-haired girl didn’t look like she was going to complain. Especially since she immediately wrapped her legs around Homura’s waist.  
  
Homura could feel her cock pressing against Madoka’s wet slit. When (and who) had the swimsuit bottom been tugged to the side? Homura found she didn’t care about that question when Madoka ground against her, letting Homura feel the heat against her head. But there was still something Homura had to ask.  
  
“M-Madoka, are you ready?”  
  
Madoka cupped Homura’s head and looked into her eyes. She looked just as hungry and needy as Homura felt.  
  
“Oh Homura,” she whispered. “I’ve been ready for weeks. Do it. Do it now.”  
  
How could Homura refuse. She pushed her hips forward, and both of them cried out. It felt so good for both of them. Madoka was wetter and tighter than Homura thought possible, and was squeezing her so tightly.  
  
They passionately kissed each other, almost devouring each other’s mouths as they fucked. Madoka couldn’t speak, didn’t have the breath to even try, but the look in her eyes urged Homura on to greater and greater heights of effort. Madoka’s limbs were wrapped tightly around Homura, holding their bodies close as her tight pussy was slowly molded around Homura’s dick.  
  
Madoka was so pent up it didn’t take long for her to cum. She tightened down around Homura, screaming into her mouth as she twitched underneath the devil. Homura didn’t let up, slamming into Madoka’s pussy with an almost bestial fervor.  
  
Madoka came again, and again, and again. Every time, she squeezed down tighter around Homura, her pussy feeling like nothing else Homura had ever before felt. As Madoka came for the fourth time, Homura joined her.  
  
A cool ocean wave crashed over their overheated bodies as Homura came inside Madoka. Neither of them noticed, both utterly lost in their shared climax. Homura could feel her balls pumping her thick, sticky seed deep into Madoka’s fertile pussy. And Madoka could feel herself getting flooded as Homura’s cum filled her up, covering her walls in white.  
  
Neither of them could speak. They just stared into each other’s eyes, lips the merest fraction of a centimeter apart from each other. Finally, they kissed again as Homura impregnated Madoka. There was nothing in the entire world either of them would rather be doing right now.  
  
*******  
It was four months later. Homura stepped through the front door of her home. It had been a long day, tormenting the Incubators, and she was glad to return to all the pleasures of home. One specific pleasure, especially.  
  
Homura made a beeline for her bedroom. She could already hear the murmur of voices behind the closed door. Pushing it open, she stepped through.  
  
Madoka was the first one to notice her. She gave a cry of delight and slowly stood up. She got the attention of everyone else in the room. There was a wave of smiles and waves from the rest of the crowd.  
  
Well, from Mami and one of the Kyouko’s, at least. Sayaka was still mad at Homura for something or other, and would refuse to say how happy she was to see Homura. For now. She would change her tune after an hour or so of erotic torture that would bring her to the cusp of orgasm, but never over it. By the time that was over, Sayaka would usually be begging to be allowed to serve Homura, to do anything at all if it meant she could cum. Homura wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
The other two Kyouko’s were too busy continuing their incestual makeout session to take much notice of Homura. Until she interrupted their kiss by sliding her cock in between their lips. Then they’d start giving her a double blowjob while still playing with each other.  
  
All six girls were wearing matching lingerie. Yellow, blue, red and pink encased their bodies, presenting and showing them off. It was a lovely, lovely sight and one Homura wouldn’t share with anyone outside this room.  
  
And the way all six of them were pregnant only made them look better. Their swelling bellies were a treat for the eyes, especially since all of them were constantly caressing them running their hands over the smooth skin.  
  
By now, Madoka had attached herself to one of Homura’s arms and was leaning up for a kiss. Homura gave her one, running her hands down Madoka’s back, feeling the warm skin and the smooth silk. Her cock was stirring to life, pressing against her clothes. Madoka was the only girl who could get her so eager from just a simple kiss.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Homura did her best to ignore the needy sound Madoka made. Her gaze swept the room, trying to decide how she wanted the evening to play out. She started rapping out orders.  
  
“Mami, you and Kyouko start on Sayaka.” A flash of combined fear and lust swept over Sayaka’s face. She knew what that meant, alright. “Madoka, you,” Homura swept the pink-haired girl up in her arms, bridal style, “you and I will have some fun with these two.” A bright smile, like the sun shining through clouds appeared on Madoka’s face.  
  
Everything went as Homura wanted it to. She was kissing and fondling Madoka, who was doing the same to her. Underneath them, the two Kyouko’s gave Homura a blowjob and occasionally kissed each other. To one side, in easy view of Homura, Mami and Kyouko were getting Sayaka ready. They had stripped the blue lingerie off of her, and yellow ribbons gleamed in their place. Sayaka was struggling just enough for it to be fun, not for there to be a chance of escape.  
  
Everything looked like it was going perfectly. Homura smiled, before kissing Madoka again. This was going to be an excellent night.  
  
Just like last night, and tomorrow, and all the other nights Homura could remember.  
  
  



End file.
